


细节十五题

by BaLMorAL



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLMorAL/pseuds/BaLMorAL
Summary: *题目全都有改动*现实背景*瞎掰的





	细节十五题

**Author's Note:**

> *题目全都有改动  
> *现实背景  
> *瞎掰的

 

**1.紧紧相牵的双手**

 

最近山田凉介和知念侑李很忙。

 

一边作为高中生在学校里上学，一边不仅仅要作为跳的成员活动，还要作为NYC的成员活动。虽然说学校可以由于工作而不去上课，但是学习进度却是不能落下的。

 

山田凉介抱着课本在后台休息室里还在死磕。

 

不知道下次要是考太差，会不会被叫家长——或者是叫经纪人。

 

打了个哈欠的功夫，经纪人进门通知可以离开了。山田凉介起身收拾起了书包，顺手捞了一把已经化在沙发里的知念侑李，把人叫醒后和中山优马一起上了车离开。

 

车里暖气开得很足，一上车坐稳后，就让人昏昏欲睡。回东京的车程还要一个多小时，山田涼介学着和自己坐并排的知念侑李，把厚重的外套脱了下来盖在了自己的身上，随后闭眼，陷入昏睡。

 

朦胧间，鼻尖有发丝绕过。山田凉介无意识地伸手摸了摸后，手又塞进了暖和的大衣底下。

 

 

谁也没有看见，隐藏在两件大衣下的，是两人紧紧相牵的双手。

 

 

**2.衣服上不属于自己的发丝**

 

“哎知念别动，有根毛。”

 

“哦，谢谢。”

 

知念侑李抬眼，看见那根被人拿起的栗色细毛。

 

几秒后才想起来，自己昨天去和曲奇玩了好一会。

 

 

**3.相隔两地，分离之前将对方的游戏机放入行李箱里**

 

山田凉介电影拍完从大分回来后，知念侑李发现自己的那台被对方拿走的游戏机里的游戏竟然全部被打通关了。

 

对上对面坐着的那人洋洋得意的邀请一般的笑容，知念侑李感觉有点暴躁。

 

新游戏通关的乐趣都没了！没了！！！！

 

 

** 4.对方帮忙整理的整齐的衣领 **

 

这大概是很早之前开始，谁都没有太放在心上的一个举动了。

 

熟悉又自然。

 

从元七开始，一直到现在。

 

 

** 5.成对的项链吊坠 **

 

知念侑李的各种饰品不多，毕竟他对配饰其实并不怎么上心。

 

而衣柜的抽屉里专门存放的一格项链和吊坠。

 

都是和某位一起出门的时候买的。

 

还有一个黑盒子里是什么？

 

嘘。这是个秘密。

 

 

**6.衣服穿在了他的身上**

 

“……侑李，”山田凉介将人剥的只剩下一条内裤时，动作一顿，目光忽然变得有些玩味，“这条内裤，是我的吧？”

 

 

 

** 7.在脸上投下的细密的睫毛的影子 **

 

下午四点三十二分，阳光正好。

 

山田凉介坐在地毯上背靠着沙发伸了个懒腰，游戏终于通关了。放下手柄，起身去倒了杯水喝。

 

知念侑李已经迅速的占领了两人座的沙发，打了一个哈欠。眼角是无法控制的生理性眼泪。他睫毛从小一直是浓密而又纤长。阳光下，像一把小巧的扇子，一眨一眨。

 

山田凉介把杯子放到了茶几上，走到沙发边，俯下了身子，轻吻了一下知念侑李的猫唇。抬眼，只见还没睁开双眼的知念侑李的脸上被阳光投下细密的睫毛的影子。一时间心痒，又吻了下去。

 

 

**8.钥匙**

 

山田凉介今天还有别的工作，所以杂志拍摄时单人拍摄被排到了最前面，却没想到之后的工作因为嘉宾原因而推迟了两个小时。早就已经完事的山田凉介换好衣服之后决定先回一趟家里，把游戏机里的记忆卡换一张再去下一个工作地点。

 

和还在等候拍摄单人部分的几位成员打了个招呼后就先离开了。

 

然而五分钟之后，八乙女光结束了拍摄走了回来，就看山田凉介又匆匆忙忙地冲进了休息室。

 

“你怎么又回来了？”

 

“啊，我钥匙没带，”山田凉介扫了一眼坐在休息室里的人们，“到侑李拍了？”

 

“啊对，他刚走。”

 

山田凉介点点头，随后就直接找出了知念侑李的背包，拉开拉链，手伸进去掏了两下拿出一串钥匙，“帮我跟他说一声，我今天钥匙忘带了，先拿他的钥匙。回家后放老地方。”

 

薮宏太摆摆手接了话：“知道了。”

 

 

 

 

**9.香味**

 

中川大志和知念侑李约了吃饭，两个人又很巧的直接在店家门口碰了面。知念侑李这段时间很喜欢这顶黑色皮质的棒球帽，这已经是中川大志第三次见他戴了。

 

不过……

 

身上很少见的有了木质调的香味。

 

“换新香水了？”等上菜的时候，中川大志没忍住问了一句，他觉得那个香味挺好闻的，想着要不要去买一瓶。

 

知念侑李抬起头，“嗯？啊，不是，临时拿的而已。”

 

中川大志耸耸肩，掠过了这个话题。

 

 

三天后，杂志的拍摄工作恰好和跳的时间是前后脚，和大家都打了个招呼后准备离开时，擦肩而过的闻到了熟悉的香味。中川大志下意识地回头一看，是山田凉介。

 

 

 

**10.后颈**

 

山田凉介一直觉得，知念侑李的后颈，非常的可爱。还有着可爱的胎毛。

 

终于在之后的某一天，忍不住分享给了饭们，希望获得同感。

 

他并不是个奇怪的人。

 

 

 

**11.寒冬，被包裹着的冰凉的手和覆盖其上的温暖的温度**

 

知念侑李虽然人送外号小暖炉，但是他本人是怕冷的不行。毕竟也没人说，体温高就不能怕冷啊。

 

冬天出门永远是夏天出门的体型的两倍，暖和。

 

今天自己上午有工作，和山田凉介约的是下午去看电影。结束了工作后戴上口罩帽子就坐电车去了电影院，到了之后发现山田凉介就站在了电影院门口等着，也没有进去躲躲风。

 

知念侑李吸了吸被冻的有点发红的鼻子，快步走到跟前，握上了山田凉介那已经发凉的手。

 

“走吧。”

 

虽然被口罩挡着，但山田凉介也是看出了他的笑容。

 

知念侑李牌小暖炉，真的超级暖和。

 

 

 

**12.听见车窗被敲打的声音，抬头是一个笑脸**

 

山田凉介的车在街边停着，等人的过程中玩着手机。

 

“扣扣”

 

车窗被敲的声音响起，山田凉介转头看去，是知念侑李。

 

隔着玻璃，山田凉介看懂了对方笑起来后做的口型。

 

“凉介。”

 

 

 

** 13.房间里的装饰品 **

 

知念侑李的卧室里有一副抽象派绘画。

 

这是一副正儿八经的买下来的一位画家的作画，虽然知念侑李并不太懂怎么欣赏，但也不是他花钱的东西。画一放就放了好几年，就算搬了新家也仍旧摆了出来，没有收进储物间内。

 

\--

 

山田凉介的卧室里有一个手作蜡烛，已经摆了好几年了，还专门有个尖顶玻璃罩防尘般地罩着。

 

实话说，那个手作蜡烛比他曾经第一次自己制作的样子还要糟糕。不过，对他来说这是最喜欢最珍贵的一个手作蜡烛。

 

 

 

**14.打电话**

 

在大分拍着戏的山田凉介，这天是休息。

 

睡了一个自然醒之后，看了下时间，自己还能再玩耍三个小时，再用功地复习剧本。

 

干脆利落地拿出了游戏设备，手机上已经播出了一个电话。

 

“喂侑李？”

 

“我还没打呢。”

 

“哎哎哎是往下吗？我刚错了，等下我回档重来一下。”

 

“你别去那里啊，我已经挂了一次了。”

 

……

 

游戏已经不知道什么时候被存档关掉了。山田凉介还在抓紧着最后时间抱着手机。

 

“我想你了。”

 

 

**15.手机里的照片**

 

山田凉介的手机里有一个相册

 

相册的名字叫“我家吉娃娃”。


End file.
